A Whole New World
by Just Sayin' 123
Summary: *ONESHOT* ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED UNDER THE PENNAME "THE IRADESSA" The World Trade centre had been attacked, the twin towers had fallen. A terrorist attack that shocked the entire world, shaken the foundations of an already shaky trust.


**The idea of vampires taking over the world after 9/11, was the idea of "Jasper's Black Rose" who gave me permission to use her idea.**

**Enjoy!**

September 11th  
>The World Trade centre had been attacked, the twin towers had fallen. A terrorist attack that shocked the entire world, shaken the foundations of an already shaky trust. We looked on in silence as the media replayed the moment of horror, over and over again on our screens. Almost three thousand died as a result and countless others were injured. Thousands were mourned deeply by the world.<p>

October 11th  
>It had been one month since the tragedy of, as people were now calling it, "911". The 11th of September, and everyone was moving around in a state of shock and fear. But not only for the obvious reasons. Three days after the 9/11 attack, on the 14th, vampires and werewolves –shape shifters- had come out of hiding, disgusted with how we humans were fighting amongst ourselves. They were everywhere, making themselves known. These vampires though, were not the vampires of our myths and legends. The sun did not harm them; they simply sparkled in its light, much to our dismay.

We had been told repeatedly to stay in our homes, and to only venture out if necessary. So, at home it was only my mother and me. My Dad had gone to get food. They told us that we needed to stay together, but we figured that would just make it easier for the vampires to find us. So Dad went alone, while Mum and I huddled in the living room, electricity off.

The front door opened, and then closed. _That's strange_. I thought. I hadn't heard a car drive up.

"Richard? Is that you, dear?" Mum spoke first, her voice understandably shaky. The only answer was silence as we both stared in the direction of the door. I sensed someone behind me and froze. Mum was in front of me.

Two ice-cold steel arms wrapped around me and I screamed, terrified. Mum whirled around on hearing me scream and froze, fear evident on her face. The vampire behind me growled at Mum and my fear increased. My eyes met Mum's and she looked helplessly at me. I felt a wave of calm wash over me so sudden and strong that I would have collapsed if I could have, but I was still pulled flush against the male vampire's marble chest.

He growled again as Mum tried to edge closer. She held her hands up in defeat, moving backwards. Just then, I heard Dad's car pull into the driveway. No one moved. He opened the door and walked into the living room.

"Girls, I need help with the groc..." He dropped the grocery bags on the floor and stared at the scene before him, ignoring the smashed eggs that leaked through them. Mum standing frozen and me being held by a blood thirsty vampire, so calm I'm almost loopy, though I have no idea why. More vampires came in, about five of them. Two women went to stand by mum, two by dad, and the last, a man, went to stand behind me and the male who I was being held by.

"What's going on here?" Dad recovered his voice. The two vampires by him gripped his arms, one each, tightly, and he went limp. I cried out despite the calm feeling – which increased suddenly- and my world went black.

...

Slowly I drifted back to the world of the living, but did not open my eyes, afraid of what I might see. I could hear only sounds of nature, but that meant nothing. My hearing as a human was flawed. Slowly I opened my eyes, then sat up and gasped. Five pairs of blood-red eyes stared unblinkingly back at me. They were not the ones I had seen before losing consciousness. There were now three men and two women, as opposed to the four women and one man of before. None had moved when I started to quietly check my body for broken bones and other injuries, like puncture wounds. I frowned. There were none_. That's strange. _I started to get up, when one of the aforementioned vampires spoke.

"We have been given orders to ensure that you do not leave this room, madam." Her voice was musical and sweet, too perfect to be real, matching her body, and that of those around her. I stared at her, terrified, crawling backwards and shivering. I was freezing.

"Where am I?" On saying this, I looked around the small, cosy looking and somewhat cramped room. The bed itself was a four poster bed with a mosquito net around it, tied to all four posts. The walls were stained wood, and on the bedside table to my right was a lamp with a book next to it. Looking curiously at the tattered book, I realised that it was mine; Pride and Prejudice was my favourite book. At the tiny window, the curtains were open, and sunlight streamed in. To my left there was a small closet, and two comfortable looking chairs with red covers. The overall effect of the room was charming and simple. For some reason, I was on top of the covers, which was contributing to the fact that I was cold.

"You are in a cabin." Answered the vampire who had previously spoken. _No kidding? I thought I was in Disneyland!_ I thought sarcastically. "Awaiting your mate's arrival." _Woah, mate? Seriously? _"He will be here short..." She broke off and seemed to be listening to something. Meanwhile I decided to be smart and move _under_ the covers so that I wouldn't freeze to death, since I apparently wasn't allowed to leave the room.

Shivering under the covers a few moments later, I was startled when the door opened and the five vampires filed out, after the one that had spoken to me waved her arms around, concentrating on something, yet managing to look like an idiot trying to do a crap regardless. Okay, that was a bit harsh. She looked like an idiot. When they had all left, the door did not close as I expected. Instead, a blonde vampire walked in. A vampire whose face had been plastered every where on earth where humans went in the last few weeks, as a warning.

Jasper Whitlock was a very powerful vampire. Apparently even the vampire royalty feared him. They say he could control the emotions of others, human and otherwise. So I had another valid reason to scream and run away. Only, I couldn't. Hello, vampire, remember? He was a lot faster than me, not to mention stronger and could cause me immense pain if he wanted to, without even having to lift a finger.

Though the thought had crossed my mind to flee the second I got the opportunity, I knew that he, or any of the other vampires for that matter, would be on me the second I tried. So I stayed put.

He closed the door and frowned when he saw me huddled on the bed shivering. He said something too low for me to hear as a look of absolute fury flickered across his face. His expression lightened when he saw me watching him, and a sort of grimace appeared. (Which I would later learn was his attempt at smiling. Fail.) He spoke to me, moving closer.

"Hello." His voice mesmerised me for several seconds before I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality.

"Hello." My voice sounded pathetic and small, even to me. I waited, but he said nothing more, standing at the foot of the bed watching me. _Awkward. _I then clicked that I was no longer shivering, and the room had gotten warmer thanks to a warm breeze that I could feel on the back of my neck. I turned around, and then found the source of the heat. A heater was mounted on the wall, in the perfect position to reach me where I sat on the bed.

I relaxed slightly in the warmth, though did not leave my cocoon of blankets. I remembered the vampire still in the room and my fear was back, not helped by the fact that I had no idea what I'm doing here –where ever 'here' is- or what will happen to me. Mr. Whitlock spoke again.

"Calm down. I will not bite you... You are not ready." Needless to say, his words did not reassure me one bit. Wonder why? (Note the sarcasm.) I only became even more scared, and would have crawled backwards if I could have anymore. Unfortunately for me, my back was already against the headboard of the bed.

I blinked, and he was suddenly right in front of me, inches away from my face. He lifted his hands to my face as if to touch me. Instead, he merely traced the outline of my face, nearly but not quite touching. His eyes were pitch-black.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked roughly as he dropped his arms. I whimpered in fear. I nodded jerkily, causing him to growl and me to flinch away. "When I address you, you will do me the courtesy of answering me with words. Do you understand?" My eyes widened but this time I managed to answer him out loud.

"Yes sir, I understand" His expression softened, looking almost amused.

"Sir?" He repeated. "Really?" I looked down, but his fingers lightly grasped my chin, lifting my head up so that the only place I could look without moving my head, which I could no longer do, was his eyes. "You, and only you, may call me Jasper. I ask again. Do you know who I am?" He asked softly this time, and I drew a shaky breath before answering.

"I do, sir- Jasper." I hurriedly corrected myself. "You are Jasper Whitlock, the most feared vampire in existence." I whispered the last part. He- Jasper nodded and muttered something about 'resourceful humans'.

"That's right. Do you have any questions? If you do, you can ask me now, or one of your bodyguards if you think of one when I am not with you." He noticed my surprise and confusion when he mentioned bodyguards. "You have met all of them already." _I have? _"Because I will not always be here. We _are _in the middle of a war after all." He looked sad and I was confused. _I thought that he never showed emotion?_ He was looking at me expectantly. "So if you have any questions to ask me, now would be the time to ask."

"Well, okay. Um... Where am I?" His face turned hard. I could no longer discern his emotions, as fleeting as that glimpse through his mask had been.

"Safe." Was all he said.

"From what?" I inquired.

"My enemies." He growled. "Next question"

"Why am I here? What will happen to me?"

"You're here because you are my mate, and I want you safe. You will stay here in this cabin until I deem that it is safe enough to move you."

"What do you mean, 'I'm your mate'? What does that mean? Does that mean I can leave this room?"

"You may leave this room but not the cabin, and there will be five vampires with you at all times. You are my mate. My soul mate. Mine." I shivered, feeling fear and pity for anyone who tried to cross him. "Any who try to take you away from me will suffer." He stopped growling when I hesitantly lifted my hand and place it on his cheek.

Covering my small hand with his, he gazed at me with an unreadable emotion on his face. He smiled gently at me. His eyes drew me in, the red swirling around, different shades mixing, going deep. I could not look away, and I forgot the other questions I had wanted to ask him. Neither of us looked away and he moved closer, as if moving to kiss me. I didn't resist. I couldn't, even if I had wanted to. His hand moved from mine and went to cup my cheek gently.

We moved closer, as if magnetised, not once looking away from each other's eyes. It was like we were under a spell that neither of us wanted to break. We moved closer, his lips nearly touching mine, his sweet breath washing over me...

**CLICK THE LITTLE-SOMETIMES-GREEN BUTTON** **UNDERNEATH THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
